17 Signs You Like Someone
by ceog4ever1
Summary: They both hate each other. When Draco and Hermione are paired up for an assignment, they both get odd letters. They start to notice things about each other that fit the letters. Did someone set them up, or is it fate? DM/HG Romance.
1. Next To Nothing

**A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter of my second Draco-Hermione romance. I hope it turns out as well as the original idea did, which I have to give most of the credit to iloveslinky, a Jimmy Neutron fanfic writer, for this idea. She was going to use it, but was kind enough to let me steal it from her. Also, this one may contain spoilers, but I do not plan on having it follow a strict format like my last fanfic, so if you're expecting this to closely relate to any of the seven books, hit the back button now. So, on with the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I am obviously not the owner of HP, or Draco would not have been such a wimp in the seventh book, because, let's face it, we all know he was. Also, the title of this chapter, "Next To Nothing," is based off of a Breaking Benjamin song, so the credits for that title is all theirs.**

* * *

**Next To Nothing**

Hermione stood placidly next to Harry and Ron as Hagrid spoke on about the danger of consuming poisonous leeches from the Great Lake. She had looped her thumb through the strap of her backpack as she listened to the Slytherins around her making rude and crude jokes about the half-giant looming before them. She sighed at their attempt to ruin his class as he began to turn a beet red shade and delivered his final lines before releasing them to go and play with the poisonous leeches the merpeople had been so kind to donate.

"Okay, now yer all gonna get en'ter pairs o' two," he stuttered finally. At those words, the Slytherins and Gryffindors split up, none daring to mix the two houses. Hermione was soon standing by herself in the middle of a crowd of couples. She stared at her two best friends in shock as they linked arms like a pair of school girls. She wondered slightly if there was a romance they weren't telling her about. She shook her head and looked around to see if anyone else was available. She groaned at her incredible bad luck.

"Well, it seems like we've got ourselves a new pair fer once," Hagrid rumbled.

"Please, Hagrid, don't pair me with…_him_," she pleaded, her voice acidic as she said the informal indication to him. She turned to glare at him with malice. His grey eyes were staring determinedly at anything but her face.

"'Mione, don't start a fuss. Besides, he may end up helpin' yer." Hermione nearly snorted at the idea of Draco Malfoy helping anyone but himself. She sighed in defeat and grumbled a fine, causing Hagrid to light up and clap her a little too hard in the back. She was nearly sent sprawling as he beamed down on her. "Mister Malfoy, if yer lookin' fer yer pairin', she's over here." Draco looked at Hermione, as if seeing for the first time that she was the only one left to choose from.

"Well, if I'm stuck with the mudblood, at least make sure she doesn't touch me. God only knows how contagious that…_smell_ coming off her is," he retorted, causing a spiral of laughter from the other Slytherins. Hermione felt her cheeks redden.

"Don't make me call Mad-eye, Malfoy," she spat back. "You never know when a furry, slinky, white ferret will be bouncing around here." She grinned triumphantly at the look of terror on his face. Hagrid's voice came out in a slow drawl.

"Now, ye two are gonna stop callin' each other names 'n such or I'll call Dumbley-dore down here, an' he'll get ye two ta stop." The two students bowed their heads silently. Hermione took one last glance over her shoulder as she followed Draco to their stump, the farthest away from the castle.

Harry was mouthing his apologies while holding on to Ron's arm as he shook and practically fumed with anger. She just shook her head and returned her attention to following the almost-white haired blonde.

When they reached the stump, he continued to walk about three feet and slid down a tree trunk in an oddly graceful manner, placing his hands behind his head. Hermione began to take copious notes on the leeches as they slowly moved around, snapping at one another when they passed. She finally sighed and spoke without turning around.

"Draco, I am not doing the entirety of this project alone." She stopped writing to lift her head up and massage her cramping neck.

"Now, I do believe you are," he replied. "See, I need a decent grade in this class, and you're going to help me get it."

"Malfoy, you're the second smartest student in our grade, second only to me. There is no way in bloody Hell you'd need my help in any class, especially Care of Magical Creatures." She sighed and turned to face him. His eyes were closed, and he opened one eye carelessly to watch her movements. He wasn't about to trust her when she wasn't working.

"Look, Granger, Pansy's decided to work with Blaise on this one. She usually did the work on assignments, thanks to careful and seducing maneuvers from me. Now, I must be forced to tell you, you are going to do the work on this one." He raised an eyebrow, daring her to question him.

"You evil, slimy, oily, little--"

"Ah, ah, now we do remember what Hagrid said about name calling, don't we?" Draco chastised contemptuously. Hermione continued to glare at him for several unsuccessful minutes until she gave in and returned to her notes. She heard him chuckle behind her as he slid farther down the grass in the shade.

"Now, see what simple cooperation can do for you?" he whispered.

"Careful how far you slide down that tree, Malfoy. You may end up looking like you snogged me, and you don't want to get that kind of attention, do you? Because I'd have no problem going along with it just to spite you." He was silent, and she was left to work alone. Hermione wondered why Pansy had decided against working with Malfoy. Yes, he was a despicable creature who lived to harm everyone else just to build his ego, but she was one of the few who _liked_ him. Then again, for a Slytherin, Blaise wasn't half bad looking. She shrugged and focused full-heartedly on her work.

An hour, one cramped hand, and a sore neck later, Hermione, Harry, and Ron strolled up the path to the front of Hogwarts' castle. "Hermione, I'm really sorry," Harry was saying. Ron was still clenching his fists in anger, but this time it was because one of their leeches had decided to attach itself to his arm in the middle of one of his Malfoy rants. He turned his trademark red, making both houses laugh uncontrollably. Hermione and Draco, however, had been completely unaware, since the first was deep in her notes, and the latter was fast asleep.

"Harry, it's okay, really. Just a few days of work meant for two people, and it will be over. No more Malfoy in that class. I already told Hagrid off for forcing me to do such a…horrid thing." Harry and Ron both looked at each other, feeling sorry for Hagrid, since they had both been subjected to being told off by Hermione on past occasions. Harry returned his attentions back to the conversation at hand.

"But really, if I had known you'd be paired with Malfoy, I would have forced Ron to work with Neville instead." This received a glare from Ron and a chuckle from Hermione. Harry smirked in spite of himself.

"'Mione, just let me get at him. He'll work with you after that," Ron said, recovering from the insult. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Ron, you do remember the last time I let you go after Malfoy, right?" He looked at her expectantly, hoping there really wasn't a last time. "You were puking slugs for about a half an hour because your wand backfired."

"Yeah, but that was just 'cause the whomping willow snapped it in two," he protested. Hermione just looked at him sternly.

"Thank you, both of you, but I'll get through this…somehow. There's next to nothing you can do to help me," she said. She pressed her fingers to her temple as they entered the crowded Great Hall, preparing herself for lunch. She sat opposite Ron as usual, and was unsurprised to find Ginny seating herself to her right. Ron began to dig in to the food already out on the table, to the great disgust of both girls and Harry.

"Ron, must you eat like you're starving?" Ginny asked.

"Bfft I amff starffingh," he said with his mouth full. Ginny rolled her eyes, then turned to face Hermione.

"So, I hear you're paired with Malfoy in Hagrid's class," she said. "I can jinx him for you, if you'd like." Hermione shook her head once more.

"No, that's okay. But how'd you hear about that? Harry, you didn't, did you?" Ginny laughed her bell-like giggle.

"No, Neville told me. He came running in here to find Hagrid to get several leeches off of his face--"

"So I'm _not_ the only one!" Ron interrupted, taking a small break from eating. Ginny continued.

"When he got them off, he filled me in. You three were especially slow today." Hermione could only nod silently as the blonde entered with Pansy in tow, with barely a foot between them. Blaise, who usually followed behind Crabbe and Goyle, seemed more sullen than usual. Hermione wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Pansy was no longer paying attention to him.

Her eyebrows furrowed together slightly. It was then that Draco turned his head quickly, but slightly. In that split second, blue eyes locked with light brown, and for the first time, he resisted a chance to insult her. She felt something swell in her chest as he tipped his head a fraction down, a movement only she detected, before he linked his arm around Pansy's waist and made his way to the Slytherin table.

For the rest of the day, no matter what class she was in, she pondered the meaning behind his greeting. Never since they had exchanged names had he treated her with any form of respect. She wondered if he really needed more help in the subject than he had let on. The thought would haunt her until she could get a decent answer to it, but she wouldn't see him until the next day when they had Potions with Snape. Yet, as she walked to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for dinner, she felt oddly buoyant, as if some sort of weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She remembered the swelling in her chest and wondered if there was any connection.

She sighed as she sat in her usual spot once more. This time, she deliberately searched for him. When she couldn't find him, she began to search his table. It was there that she found him, already sitting. Their eyes locked once more, and she sighed. It would be the same as before.

And yet, it wasn't. He whispered something to Pansy, who was seated next to him, and they looked at her and began to laugh. She knew that moment before had meant nothing to him, and that it was just a moment when he had been too tired to try. After all, he had just woken up. She could feel her face turning a scarlet color. How could she have been so foolish as to think that the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy, would have any feelings for her whatsoever except for deep scorn?

She turned away quickly as she began to hear the laughs from his table grow louder. Ginny bothered her for the rest of the meal, along with the time she spent in the common room working on what little homework she had left to do. Eventually, once she had finished her work and lent her Herbology essay to Harry, she shoved her books in her bag and escaped to the Library, planning to dissolve into the depths of a good book, away from everybody else. Maybe she would re-read _Hogwarts: A History_ for the twenty-fifth time that year. She planned on spending the rest of the night there, hopefully as far from reality as possible. She breathed in deeply as she pushed open the wooden door to the quiet room, and released it as the door closed behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first chapter done. I know it's not exactly the next great American novel, but I think it could develop into a very controversial story. I hope all of you guys liked it and I'm hoping to update soon!! So, review quickly!!**


	2. You Fight Me

**A/N: Hello, friendly readers!! I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in so long. I suppose I was suffering from intense writer's block. Anyway, the beginning of this chapter is based on actual events in my life…sadly. The majority of the chapter explains the title of the story. So, read, review, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I also don't own the title, "You Fight Me." That, once again, belongs to Breaking Benjamin.**

* * *

**You Fight Me**

Hermione woke up feeling oddly wet. As she rose from her awkward position, she realized why she was feeling so uncomfortable. She stared down at the thick volume that was previously under her head. She looked around herself in sleepy tumult, trying to pick out any first years that happened to see her mistake. Instead she stumbled upon the last person she wanted to see that morning.

Draco Malfoy looked at her from behind a muggle straw, balling little pieces of a library book together. He smirked as he stuck the paper in his mouth, took aim, and shot straight for her forehead. It snapped against her bare skin, and Hermione involuntarily shot back. Draco snickered.

"You little prat," she managed to mumble.

"Oh, are you talking to me? Why, Granger, I've never done anything to cause such hostility from you," he replied in mock astonishment as he poised for another shot. He hit her square in the jaw, which sent raucous laughter out of his mouth.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are an ignorant spoiled brat with no sense for anyone else's feelings." She began to pack her things, stuffing book after book into her bag. His laughter quieted as he realized his entertainment for the morning was planning on leaving. As he waited for her to finish, he tilted back on his chair and leaned it against the table behind him. She rose finally and began to walk past him.

"Now you, my darling, are a meaningless mudblood with no purpose in the world." His harsh words stung, and she flinched as he said the insult. She stopped and turned her head to face him.

"Let me ask you this: how long have you been here? Taking the time to deal with a meaningless little mudblood like me?" When Draco didn't answer, she smirked. "That's what I thought." She walked to the door. As she laid her hand on the doorknob that led to her safety, he spoke once more.

"Nice hair, by the way. I love the new style. I suppose you're finally trying to make yourself presentable for the weasel." She felt her cheeks erupt in a shade of red that Ron would be proud of. She tried to push open the door, but failed continuously, making her turn redder than before.

"Pull, Granger. It's just a door," Malfoy said carelessly. She tried his suggestion and found that he was telling the truth. She stormed out in a final attempt to keep her dignity, which she knew was already lost.

"You're welcome," she heard just as the door clicked shut. She turned to see him still leaning back, staring intently at his nails. She shook her head. _Why do I feel bad now?_ she thought. _He's an irritable jerk. Yet, the one time he gets in my head it's over manners. Of all things! Malfoy has manners._

She continued on her way to the Grand Hall, but not before a quick stop at the lady's room to attempt to fix the damage that a night of book sleeping and a morning of spitballs did. She meticulously pulled out the white and tan pieces of paper, amazed at how long he stayed in there just to torture her into wakening. She shook her head finally, content with what she could get, and ran her fingers through the curly mess that she could never seem to tame. Eventually, she made her way to the Gryffindor table, seating herself next to Ginny as usual. The youngest Weasley smiled mischievously.

"What is it, Ginny?" Ginny only smiled wider and handed her a bright pink envelope that was attached to her copy of the Daily Prophet. "What's so special about a letter?" she asked, missing the humor in it.

"It doesn't say who it's from," Ginny replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's your point? It's probably just some ad to buy more versions of the Quibbler. I tried to get Luna to stop them, but she said…will you stop smirking like that?"

"Well, since you weren't here yet and your owl recognizes me as well as you, I took the liberty of opening it for you. I, like you, thought it was junk mail. Well, it's not."

"Ginny, that is a total invasion of privacy and I usually just throw—"

"Oh, will you just read it? I kept it away from Harry and Ron, see?" Ginny motioned in front of her and Hermione looked at her two best friends for the first time. They were frozen in place, with gigantic grins on their faces and their fingers together like little children would do to receive a cookie.

"What did you do?" Ginny shrugged.

"A simple hex. Their teeth are glued together so they can't speak, and their hands are glued together so they can't grab the letter. They'll remain that way until you read the letter," she finished, tapping the pink envelope that still lay aimlessly in Hermione's hands.

"Fine," she said, pulling out a considerably lighter pink slip of paper, reading the neat script on it.

_Seventeen Signs You Like Someone..._

_SEVENTEEN:  
You wonder if they're looking at you while you're secretly trying not to look at them.  
SIXTEEN:  
You can't focus properly around them.  
FIFTEEN:  
They make you furious and happy all at the same time.  
FOURTEEN:  
You walk really slow when you're with them.  
THIRTEEN:  
You feel uneasy whenever they're around.  
TWELVE:_

_They can make you blush, especially when you're praying they won't._

_ELEVEN:  
When you think about them, your heart beats faster but slower at the same time.  
TEN:  
You try not to smile when you hear their voice.  
NINE:  
When you look at them, you can't see the other people around you, you just see him/her.  
EIGHT:  
You don't care what they say as long as they say it to you.  
SEVEN:  
They're all you think about.  
SIX:  
You start to get high just from their scent.  
FIVE:  
You realize you're always looking at them.  
FOUR:  
You would do anything for them, just to see them._

_THREE:  
You risk failing a project because/for them._

_TWO:  
You look around you suspiciously the entire time you read this._

_ONE:  
While reading this, there was one person on your mind the whole time._

Hermione read over each section carefully, slowly trying to comprehend what she received. Finally, she finished, absorbing the huge grin glaring back at her.

"Ginny, why did you make me read this? It's completely pointless." In front of her, Ron and Harry unfroze and began to rub their jaws.

"What does it saw, 'Mione?" Ron asked. She looked at him, then back at Ginny.

"I'll tell you guys as soon as she answers."

"Aw, Hermione, do you always have to be so practical? I thought it was kind of coincidental that the day after you're paired with Malfoy for an assignment, you get a letter listing the ways you could tell you like someone," Ginny said, her fun slowly draining away.

"None of these apply to me and Malfoy," she said, watching as he finally entered the Great Hall, his straw tapping against his leg. Their eyes met, the grey of his hardening as he grinned in a threatening manner. She closed her eyes and pressed the bridge of her nose in between her thumb and index finger.

"So you don't have any faith that, possibly, Malfoy himself sent that to you?"

"None whatsoever."

"Will you _please_ read this letter?" Ron interrupted, his eyes about to jump out of their sockets.

"Fine, Ron, as long as you keep your pants on," Hermione said, looking to the top of the list.

"One time, it was one time," Ron mumbled, audible only to the three around him.

"And she'll never let you forget it, mate," Harry said cheerfully, clapping his friend on the back. Hermione glared at the two momentarily before beginning.

"'Seventeen Signs You Like Someone'", she began. She paused to let Harry and Ron get a hold on their laughter. Ron looked to Ginny.

"Do you honestly think Malfoy would send that to 'Mione, here? They hate each other, don't forget." Ginny squinted her eyes in the general direction of the two laughing boys.

"I did not forget, thank you. Let Hermione finish, and I'll point out the parts where it seems like the two of them to me," Ginny said. She nodded to Hermione to suggest she continue.

"'Number Seventeen: You wonder if they're looking at you while you're secretly trying not to look at them. Number Sixteen,'"

"Hold on, 'Mione," Ginny interrupted. She turned to face Hermione. "I saw you staring at Malfoy yesterday. Therefore, number seventeen is similar to you and Malfoy's 'relationship.'"

"We have no relationship. And, I was staring at him with deep loathing, alright?"

"Whatever you say, dear. Just continue with the letter. Keep track of the similarities, Harry, please," she added. Harry nodded.

"'Number Sixteen: You can't focus properly around them. Number Fifteen: They make you furious and happy all at the same time.'"

"Similarity number two, Harry," Ginny said. Hermione paused once more.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, you both hate each other plenty, so he must make you furious."

"Yes, but he doesn't make me happy at the same time." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Harry, similarity one and a half."

"Thank you. Number Fourteen: You walk really slow when you're with them.' Well, this definitely doesn't apply since Malfoy and I never walk together. 'Number Thirteen: You feel uneasy whenever they're around.'"

"Similarity number two and a half."

"I'll admit, I do feel uneasy, but not in a truly good way. Anyway, 'Number Twelve: They make you blush, especially when you're praying they won't.'"

"When's the last time you blushed around Malfoy?" Ginny cut in. Hermione reluctantly thought back to that morning.

"Not too long ago," she replied. "But, once again, it wasn't in a truly good way. May I continue, now?" Ginny held up a finger.

"Similarity number three and a half. Go on."

"'Number Eleven: When you think about them, your heart beats faster and slower at the same time. Number Ten: You try not to smile when you hear their voice.' Well, that's an obvious no. 'Number Nine: When you look at them, you can't see the other people around you, you just see him/her.'"

"Similarity number four and a half." Hermione glared at Ginny momentarily before continuing.

"'Number Eight: You don't care what they say as long as they say it to you.' You've got to be kidding me… 'Number Seven: They're all you think about.'" She paused to silently shake her head at the light pink paper. "'Number Six: You start to get high just from their scent. Number Five: You realize you're always looking at them.' Yeah, in loathing or hate…"

"Then it deserves half a point. Five similarities." Ginny smiled. Hermione sighed.

"'Number Four: You would do anything for them, just to see them. Number Three: You risk failing a project because/for them.' For Malfoy? Hardly. 'Number Two: You look around you suspiciously the entire time you read this.'"

"Similarity number six."

"'Number One: While reading this, there was one person on your mind the whole time.' A blatant yes…How many is that, Harry?" He took a moment to count on his fingers, and the two girls sitting opposite him rolled their eyes in amusement. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"That's seven similarities." Hermione snorted.

"That means it's a seven out of ten ratio, or a seventy percent chance that I like Malfoy at all…actually, change that to fifty percent since a couple of the answers were taken out of context. Therefore, it is highly unlikely that I have any romantic feelings whatsoever for Draco Malfoy." She stared triumphantly at Ginny, tempted to go into a Superman pose. Ginny nodded.

"Fine, have it your way. There's no conceivable or possible way for you to like Malfoy. I give up." She huffed as she rose and grabbed her bag, walking away from the three. Hermione's pride quickly changed to regret. She shook her head before turning to her best friends.

"What do you two think?" she said. Ron shrugged.

"I'm too biased. After all, I usually think about crushing in Malfoy's face on a daily basis. I pass." He looked to Harry who was staring intently at the top of the table.

"I think you just destroyed any hopes of making Ginny happy today." He looked up. "And I think you're too scared of the results to really think about that letter. What if Malfoy did send it? Or what if you were meant to get it to draw you two together. I mean, I hate Malfoy as much as the next guy, but he still has feelings, as small and cruel as they may be. I think it's unfair to not give the list a true try." He rose as well, beginning to walk away. He looked over his shoulder. "I'll see you in class, 'Mione, Ron." With that, he left. Hermione remained silent for a while.

"Wow," Ron finally said, hoping to end the apprehensive silence.

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "I guess I'll be heading to class now, too. I'll catch up with you later, Ron, okay?" He nodded, and she made her way to Potions.

* * *

Draco entered the Great Hall as soon as he dared, hoping the mudblood would be already seated. He was grateful when he saw that she was. He looked at her quickly, smirking, and noticed the pink paper in her hands. He thought back to earlier that morning.

He woke up to a harsh poking in his side. He rolled over to find Crabbe doing the poking. "Bloody hell, Crabbe, what do you want?"

"This came for you," he replied, holding out a dark blue envelope.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked, taking the envelope. Crabbe shrugged and walked away. He rolled his eyes at the useless lump that he considered a friend. He sat up in the Slytherin bed and placed his index finger under the slightly upturned corner of the envelope lip. He slid his finger across the seal carefully, breaking the wax that held the envelope closed. He slowly pulled out the light blue sheet of paper contained in the envelope, reading it to himself in the early light of dawn.

_Seventeen Signs You Like Someone..._

_SEVENTEEN:  
You wonder if they're looking at you while you're secretly trying not to look at them.  
SIXTEEN:  
You can't focus properly around them.  
FIFTEEN:  
They make you furious and happy all at the same time.  
FOURTEEN:  
You walk really slow when you're with them.  
THIRTEEN:  
You feel uneasy whenever they're around.  
TWELVE:_

_They can make you blush, especially when you're praying they won't._

_ELEVEN:  
When you think about them, your heart beats faster but slower at the same time.  
TEN:  
You try not to smile when you hear their voice.  
NINE:  
When you look at them, you can't see the other people around you, you just see him/her.  
EIGHT:  
You don't care what they say as long as they say it to you.  
SEVEN:  
They're all you think about.  
SIX:  
You start to get high just from their scent.  
FIVE:  
You realize you're always looking at them.  
FOUR:  
You would do anything for them, just to see them._

_THREE:  
You risk failing a project because/for them._

_TWO:  
You look around you suspiciously the entire time you read this._

_ONE:  
While reading this, there was one person on your mind the whole time._

He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of it. Yet, something tugged at the back of his mind. He thought back to the previous day, when Hermione had seemed oddly hurt by his taunting. Usually, he got a rise out of her, but this was worse. She seemed more hurt than usual, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. This caused him to wonder if she had sent him the letter.

He rose from the warm bed, slipping into his clothes quickly. He folded the paper and replaced it in its holding spot before sliding the envelope into his back pocket. He silently exited the dorm room, then the common room and made his way to the library. He hoped he would get some alone time to truly think over the letter.

As he entered the library, however, he caught sight of the one person he wasn't sure he wanted to see. Hermione lay peacefully asleep on a table in a dark corner. He made his way to the table directly opposite her, staring at her to see if his sheer attention could rouse her from her slumber. When it didn't, he slid a thick book from her table, opening to the first page. Inside, a straw fell out. He stared at it momentarily before an idea came to him. He tore off the corner of the page, rolled it into a little ball, stuck it in his mouth, and put the straw to his mouth. With that, he spat the paper ball straight at the back of Hermione's head. He smiled with satisfaction. Thus continued the rest of his morning until Hermione's waking.

He sighed as he thought of those moments. He silently patted the blue envelope still encased in his back pocket and sat next to Pansy. She stared at him slightly before speaking.

"Is everything okay, Drakey-pooh?" she asked. He turned to her absentmindedly. He nodded.

"Of course it is," he said harshly. She then turned back to her food, remaining silent for the rest of the meal, leaving him to contemplate in silence. Across from him, Blaise stared moodily before fixing his attention on the ceiling. Draco wondered why.

He continued to ignore any comments for the rest of breakfast, carefully watching the mudblood as she read whatever she held in her hands to the rest of her friends. When she was done, she spoke to the Weaselette, and she rushed out. Then Potter spoke momentarily before leaving as well. Hermione and Ron were then the only ones left of the group. Hermione said something, and then left like the other two before her. Draco waited a few moments before following.

* * *

**A/N: MWAHAHA!! A cliff hanger! I believe this is the first time I have done such. Anywho, I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm sorry if you were confused by the sudden change in POV…I forgot to mention it in the beginning. Just a warning, expect those more often. So, please review, and I'll give you my love and gratitude! I'll hopefully be writing much more often. Until then,**

**Ceog4ever1**


End file.
